It's So Unbelievable
by Riyoko-chan
Summary: One-shot. Future Trunks pov. "It's been a while since I've came to see you, Usagi. You look more beautiful than ever in that white dress. I brought you these flowers; pink roses always reminded me of you."


**A/N: Hello there, here is a short one-shot fic from Trunk's pov in a world where Usagi saved him in more ways than one. This is a song-fic and I truly feel like you should listen to the song before or while you read this story. Easiest thing to do, just search the song on youtube!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, names, or song in any way shape or form! I'm just a fan unleashing her imagination. :)**

**Setting: In future Trunk's time, where he lost his dad and Gohan by this point. He never went into the future because he had no need to when he met Usagi to help defeat the androids.**

* * *

**It's So Unbelievable**

_Always said I would know where to find love,_

_Always thought I'd be ready and strong enough,_

_But some times I just felt I could give up._

_But you came and changed my whole world now,_

_I'm somewhere I've never been before._

_Now I see, what love means._

"It's been a while since I've came to see you, Usagi. You are more beautiful than ever in that dress. I brought you these flowers; pink roses always remind me of you." Trunks said as he walked out in the rain. He wore all black, and stood under his umbrella as he held tight to the flowers. He was all alone as he spoke to her. "I remember that day we first met. I had just lost Gohan to the androids, and I was in the middle of a battle that could have ended my life. Just as I was going to give up hope and let the androids eliminate everything else I held dear to me, including my own life, I saw this bright shining light. It flooded my body with a sense of warmth and a renewed sense of who I was. I was the son of Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, and even though he had passed, I knew I had to continue to defend him. The light seemed to stop time for me, and I was able to regain my strength. I stood up, still covered in blood as the open wounds seemed to sew themselves shut." Trunks clamped his eyes shut as the memories filled his mind.

_It's so unbelievable,_

_And I don't want to let it go,_

_Something so beautiful,_

_Flowing down like a waterfall._

_I feel like you've always been,_

_Forever a part of me._

_And it's so unbelievable to finally be in love,_

_Somewhere I'd never thought I'd be._

""Do not lose your heart, Trunks. Think about your mother who is sitting at home right now, in the rubble these monsters have created, believing in you. Let me help you!" I heard you say before I had even seen your face. The warm light faded around you, and seemed to be absorbed into your eyes as my blue eyes met yours. I saw your long golden blonde hair falling around your shoulders and back. _This angel has come to rescue me. . ._ I remember thinking." Trunks paused for a few moments to breathe.

_In my heart, in my head, it's so clear now,_

_Hold my hand you've got nothing to fear now,_

_I was lost and you've rescued me some how-._

_I'm alive, I'm in love you complete me,_

_And I've never been here before._

_Now I see, what love means._

"That day we fought. We fought for the people, the planet, and the people we have loved and lost. We fought for everything, and in time, we won. It took us the better part of a whole night to do it, but we were victorious. I brought you back to my place, to meet my mother and we celebrated. The news spread like wildfire and we became heroes. Your light gave me that strength, that extra push I needed and in return I gave you my heart. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Trunks looked out into the rain, towards the direction of the city. Flashbacks of passionate nights of love making, words of happiness, and promises caught hold of his memory's eye as he watched them play over and over again.

_It's so unbelievable,_

_And I don't want to let it go,_

_Something so beautiful,_

_Flowing down like a waterfall._

_I feel like you've always been,_

_Forever a part of me._

_And it's so unbelievable to finally be in love,_

_Somewhere I'd never thought I'd be._

_Flashback: _ "Oh, Trunks! Stop that!" Usagi giggled as they wrestled in the sheets of their bed in their room of the freshly rebuilt Capsule Corp. "That tickles!"

"That's kind of the point, babe!" Trunks laughed as he continued to tickle his bunny as she curled up and tried to pull his hands off her sides.

"Can't you just," She stopped talking to let out a scream-laugh combo, "Just hold me instead?" Usagi looked up at him as he was now towered over her, straddling her waist. Trunks sat back and smiled at the blonde gem lying beneath him.

"You truly are the most adorable thing on the planet, you know that Usagi? Promise you will marry me someday, and we'll live together forever?" Trunks leaned into kiss her, but simply rested his forehead on hers to receive an answer.

"I promise." She answered as she cupped his face and kissed him deeply. _End flashback._

_When I think of what I have, and this chance I nearly lost,_

_I can't help but break down, and cry._

_Ohh yeah, break down and cry._

The tears began to well up in his eyes as he looked back at his sleeping lover. "I miss you everyday. Why did this have to happen? We had barely spent two wonderful years together before that disease took its course through you. I hoped and prayed that god wouldn't take anyone else away from me, but he took you anyway. I guess you were always destined to be an angel after all. I just hope you are looking out for me somewhere up there. I don't want to let you go, still, not now, not ever. There will never be anyone like you, Usagi. I love you."

_It's so unbelievable,_

_And I don't want to let it go,_

_Something so beautiful,_

_Flowing down like a waterfall._

_I feel like you've always been,_

_Forever a part of me._

_And it's so unbelievable to finally be in love,_

_Somewhere I'd never thought I'd be._

Trunks set the flowers down in front of the gravestone that was positioned underneath the only tree in the cemetery. Tear drops fell from his eyes and landed over her, where she lay six feet under wearing a dress of white. The one she was to wear on their wedding day, only a few days before sleep claimed her soul. "I know what love is now, Usagi. I promise, no matter how much it hurts, I will keep my fire alive. I still remember your light, and I can still feel its warmth. As long as I have that, I know I can continue on."

_Now I see, what love means._

**A/N: Alright how was that? Reviews please, I'm curious as to see what everyone thinks!**


End file.
